The Thomas Riddle Touch
by The Crazy Daisy
Summary: Explore Hogworts when Tom Riddle went to school, why he hates Muggles so much. Who was JamesPotters father, Explore the Chamber of Secrets 50 years before Harry discovered it, Explore Hogwarts at its darkest stage, Explor The Thomas Touch. Please Rate and


"Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player That  
struts and frets his hour upon the stage And then is head no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing."  
**William Shakespeare**  
  
Do you think there is anything odd waiting for a train to an enchanted school and his name was David Potter.  
It was September 1st, 1937. David was born in 1926. His mother Nicole Potter and William Potter  
were generally very nice people. For the fact it was 1937 They never did anything  
nasty. They never hurt him, beat him if he was nasty, nothing like that happened  
with David.  
David was a quiet boy with very long,  
scruffy brown hair, he had glasses and his eyes were brown. He was quite  
tall for the fact that he was eleven years of age. This was his first day of  
school and he had no idea, what a school for witches and wizards would be like.  
He new about the wizarding world because his mum and dad were magic folk.  
He sat on the seat for disabled people seeing as it was the only friendly  
looking seat. He stood up to go to the toilet when he passed a seat compartment  
with only one person in it. David was tired and he could go to the lavatory when  
he got to school. A boy. very tall for an eleven year old, he had very  
pale skin and had baggy eyes.  
  
He had thick black hair, his wand was resting on  
his hand. He didn't look like he was protecting it. He went into the seat  
compartment and asked for the first time all day. "Hello, may I sit  
down?" The boy smiled slightly and said. "Certainly, my name is Tom,  
Tom Riddle." David sat on the seat opposite him. David smiled and said.  
"Thank you, my name is David Potter."  
  
David had a Oak wood, 13 1/2 inches wand with a hair of Bat, Tom I didn't  
know about. David was about to ask him when Tom said. "Don't you just love  
fire." He kept muttering Incendio outside the window. "Uh, well I  
don't mind fire I guess." He leant back on the seat and said. "My wand  
is Yew, with a single Phoenix hair." Tom smiled widely and explained. "Do you also know that Yew is  
good for many things, it's also the symbol of death and is good for making  
nightmares." David was uneasy. But Tom continued  
  
David smiled uneasily. He grabbed a few coins from the floor and put them in  
his pocket. Tom looked down at him and asked. "You like money,  
Potter." David noticed there was some spite in his voice and his eyes  
glistened. David didn't know what to say. But he did say something. "Well  
my parents are quite well off. We have a big flat in London." Tom had a surprised  
smile on him. "Oh London, very good Potter. I live in a village called  
"Little Hangleton." David was satisfied that he wasn't talking about  
fire. "I live in a big house. It's nice."  
  
The weather wasn't exactly perfect. It was snowing quite badly, Tom and  
David changed into there school robes. The coach slowed to a stop and all the students  
got off the train, cold and shivering. David looked round and saw a man that was  
aging badly but was no more than 20 or maybe 30. This man looked down at David  
and said. "Hello first years I am Loirin Filch, now if you want to follow  
me to the boats." David looked looked round at everyone else he noticed  
that one of the students was very big. He had big hair, he looked like an over  
sized last year. David saw that he wasn't the only one looking at him.  
  
Loirin looked at This huge man and said. "Now children don't be  
frightened. His just tall, uh what is your name." The boy looked at him and  
said. "Rubeus Hagrid Sr'". Loirin raised his eyebrows and said. "Oh, so  
your Hagrid. Headmaster Dippet said that you were the special new student."  
Everyone was slightly worried. But Loirin just smiled and said "Okay three  
to a boat. But Hagrid you can share the boat with me." Hagrid looked around  
at all the staring eyes at him he felt a bit worried and said quivering slightly  
in the cold night air. " 'Kay sr'". Loirin smiled. David and Tom  
picked the last available boat. It had one person in it, a girl. She was quite  
pretty  
  
David thought this girl looked nice she had sandy blonde hair and very soft  
blue eyes, David smiled and but she . (Remember there only in there only first years. Thinking  
someone is pretty is about as far as they are going to go at the moment.) "Hi  
what's your name." She looked at him and said "Jennifer Ann." She  
smiled and David smiled back. David was really cold, the water must have  
reflected the wind or something.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
When they got to the other side and got out of the boats they were greeted by  
a man with long brown hair and a long brown beard, Lots of people were talking,  
joking and laughing but when this man put his hands up to talk everyone was  
silent. "When we go through these doors you will enter the great hall but  
before you sit down by your classmates. You shall be sorted into your houses  
they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Tom laughed  
through his nose and nodded slightly. He then said softly. "My name is Professor  
Dumbledore  
  
As Professor Dumbledore lead the class in he lifted his left arm for a hush.  
And said. "As I call your names you shall step forth and the hat will  
choose which house you should be in. He looked at Headmaster Dippet then at a  
list and called out. "Jennifer Ann." She stepped up to the platform  
the hat sat on her head and said. "Hmm, your very intelligent I can see  
that, well better be Ravenclaw." She smiled in relief and sat down on the  
table. David smiled, he was glad she was not in Slytherin. His mother and father  
told her about the different houses.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the list and called. "Rubeus Hagrid." As he  
stood up to the platform, The Slytherins laughed and shouted things like.  
"Fatty.", "Monster." and "Beast." He sat down on  
the platform looking very worried. As he put the hat on the hat said. "Hmm  
Hufflepuff." He sat in relief on the Hufflepuff table. Professor Dumbledore  
called out the Name. "David Potter." He hardly put it on his head when  
it shouted loud and clear. "Gryffindor." He smiled widely in relief  
and sat down on the Gryffindor table. As he watched Dumbledore say. "Tom  
Riddle." Tom smiled out of one side of his mouth, he walked up slowly to  
the platform. He smiled smugly.  
  
As he sat on the bench, he placed the hat on his head. There was a long pause  
the hat gasped fell off his head, Tom looked confused so did all the students especially  
David. Headmaster Dippets face was white as a sheet. Dumbledore shouted.  
"Slytherin." He sat down on the table, all the Slytherins shook his  
hand and patted him on the head. All the Gryffindors looked worried. All the  
teachers looked even more worried. Headmaster Dippet looked up and said.  
"We will be finishing the meal earlier to." Headmaster Dippet stuttered.  
"To check for something." The prefects led there houses to there dormitories.  
The last house that went were Gryffindor. They kept Tom behind to , well, David  
didn't know exactly what they wanted with Tom what ever it was he would have to  
find it tomorrow.


End file.
